Forum:Grand Final
Here we are then, the Grand Final. A few surprises on the way, for example, I don't think any of us would have predicted how well GBH and Reptirron would do. Helloher (talk) 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Eliminators Firestorm 5 vs G.B.H. 2 CBFan's Thoughts Grudge Match royale. But I'm afraid at this stage, Firestorm has the complete advantage over G.B.H. in terms of weaponary, power and ground clearance, if not speed. Firestorm for me. CBFan 22:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts They've waited a long time for this, have Team Joint Effort. However, as CBFan said, they'll be up against it. I find no solid evidence that enables me to disagree. Firestorm finally reaches the last 2. Helloher (talk) 05:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Both have good speed and manoeuvrability, but I just can't see Firestorm losing this one. It's been a long time coming, but Firestorm finally reaches the final battle of the series. Christophee (talk) 14:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Both robots are good ground clearance, powerful and effective flippers, and I think this will be a great battle. However, yes, I can't see Firestorm losing - its just too experianced. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts When you've got two robots with the same weapon, it all comes down to whose is better. In this case, that's Firestorm's flipper. Firestorm does one better than ever before! 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 11:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think that the biggest advantage Firestormhas here is Graham Bone. He has the driving skill to out wit G.B.H. and get a crucial flip in which will sway the judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Dantomkia vs Storm 2 CBFan's Thoughts You know what? Stuff this fight, I really think at this stage, Storm 2 is going to win the whole tournament, purely because its main two weaknesses (Typhoon 2 and the S7 producers) have been vanquished. It can take on anything, Dantomkia included. CBFan 22:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thought's Dantomkia is an excellent robot, there's no doubt about it. However, Storm 2 is at another level in terms of speed and power. Storm 2 through as favouites against whoever joins them. Helloher (talk) 05:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I've said virtually the same thing for every Storm 2 battle, and I don't see any difference here. Storm 2's power and speed to overcome Dantomkia and probably anybody else who challenges it. Christophee (talk) 14:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I agree. However, I can see where the Series 7 producers were coming from; there's nothing fun about a robot that cannot be beaten. Regardless, Dantomkia's gaping ground clearance is a target for Storm 2's ramming. End of the line for Mike Lambert, I'm afraid, Storm 2 through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I said it in Dantomkia's fight against Tornado, and I'll say it again here: Dantomkia has a tendency to raise its front at in opportune times, which is just no good against robots that will eat you up if you expose yourself. I guess the Grand Final will be a grudge match after all. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 11:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with RA2 about Dantomkia raising its front, that gives Storm 2 the opportunity to just smash DTK into the walls etc. The final will be between the 2 storms! Llamaman201 (talk) 15:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Playoff G.B.H. 2 vs Dantomkia TG's thoughts Based on Firestorm vs Dantomkia, I'm inclined to back GBH here. GBH has a wider flipper, which allows it to throw Dantomkia over and over repeatedly. I'm sure Dantomkia would land strong flipping blows each time, but in the end, control and aggression and style would go straight to GBH, so I'm backing Team Joint Effort for a very well deserved third place. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts GBH is only average in terms of speed and acceleration, if it comes down to pushing, I think Danmtokia will ahve the advantage. GBH has a worrisome ground clearance around the corners, and if Dantomkia can exploit the gaps, it'll be in control of the match. I don't think that a seasoned robot like Dantomkia would let GBH get far enough underneath to use its front flipper (remember that Mike has been on the live circuit since Series 4), and if Dantomkia raises its front, that'll reduce the potential of GBH's rear flipper. Dnatomkia is just all-around stronger, I've got to back the tried-and-true robot, Dantmomkia. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I've got to agree with RA2 here, Dantomkia is the more experienced robot than GBH, despite Scrapper and Facet, and I can't see it losing here. Helloher (talk) 06:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts For reasons stated above, I have to go for Dantomkia. CBFan (talk) 07:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I'm going to go for... GBH. Why because i believe it has the speed, agility and flipping power (just like Firestorm) to get under Dantomkia and flip it round. Resulting judges decision gives GBH 3rd place. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I'm really not sure about this one, but I'd say that Dantomkia probably has the edge over GBH in the long run. It might even throw it OotA if it can get underneath and get a good run towards the arena wall. I just don't see GBH managing to do that. Dantomkia for me. Christophee (talk) 00:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Final Storm 2 vs Firestorm 5 TG's thoughts A grudge match. Now, I'm going out on a limb here. I'm backing Firestorm. It has the capability to defeat Storm 2, as its just as maneauverable, fast and powerful as its opponent; it only suffers from poor pushing power. It managed to hold its own in the opening, and as a result, I'm going to assume that Graham approaches the battle with a bit more planning. If Firestorm could line Storm 2 up and side-strand it like what happened to Storm 2 in the Third World Championship, surely Graham would be smart enough to leave it there. Also, Mute managed to flip Storm 2 around, so I believe Firestorm could have also do this, taking Storm 2's wedge out of the equation. Its sure as hell hard for Storm 2 to push with an inverted wedge, and during the time it takes to self-right, Firestorm can continue to flip it. I'm backing Firestorm, and I stand by it. I'm positive that most will back Storm 2, which saddens me, because what was the point of this if the winner was obvious from the start? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts So if we think Storm 2 would win, we're supposed to go with a robot we don't think will win just so it's not such an obvious result? You're starting to sound like the Robot Wars producers in Series 7... :Urgh, sorry, didn't mean it like that, just stating my own opinion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't really being serious, it was supposed to be a joke. It's fair enough if you want Firestorm to win. I'd love it to win too, but I just think that Storm 2 is a little too strong for it. Christophee (talk) 01:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I think your argument for Firestorm is a good one and I really don't see either robot winning this by knockout. But I think that, unless Firestorm has a major change of design for Series 8, Storm 2 has much more potential for getting underneath its opponent than Firestorm does and I don't see Storm 2 being flipped at all by Firestorm in this battle. If it did happen, I suppose Firestorm could get the upper hand, but I think it would struggle to stop Storm 2 from self-righting and going at Firestorm again. As I said, I think this will go to the judges and I think Storm 2 would have control over Firestorm for most of the battle and win on a judges' decision. I'm sorry if that result is too obvious for you, but it's just the way I see it going. Christophee (talk) 01:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts We've never seen Storm 2 take a legitimate loss, that's why the ending to this series is going to be so predictable. Firestorm has a yawning ground clearance at the back, which Storm 2 can and has exploited. The thing about grudge matches is that unless one of the robots has undergone radical changes, the results are usually the same; look at Razer vs Pussycat, Firestorm vs Panic Attack, Pussycat vs Tornado, Panic Attack vs X-Terminator, Razer vs Tornado. Sorry to be predictable, but I think we can all agree that FIrestorm went out ot a very worthy winner. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I was thinking before TG drew up the heats, Storm 2 seemed unbeatable except against one machine. Firestorm. The only robot that potentially stands a chance. TG's arguments are excellent, and almost have swayed me. However, I think that Storm is just too good, and as predictable it may be, I have to go with Storm 2, as much as I would love to go for Firestorm. Helloher (talk) 15:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Firestorm is a good robot, but Storm 2 is just......unreal. I just don't think there's anything that could actually do anything to stop it. Plus, Firestorm's main weakness seems to be rambots. Storm 2 for the runaway victory. CBFan (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I know Storm 2 has this in the bag. However I vote for Firestorm because I think it can get under and flip Storm 2 over so its wedge is useless and then flips Storm 2 up against a wall. Now roll on Extreme 3!! :P Llamaman201 (talk) 18:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Grand Champion: Storm 2 It may have been closer than we predicted, but Storm 2 wins the final. Now all we need to do is finish the awards. Helloher (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC)